Power clamps are used to provide electrostatic discharge (ESD) protection for semiconductor circuits and the like. A power clamp circuit may use an active R-C circuit to sense an ESD pulse. The resistance and capacitance values of the R-C circuit are typically subject to large manufacturing tolerances. Consequently, the current carrying capacity of the clamp transistor must be increased to accommodate the smallest R-C values and prevent the closure of the clamp transistor before an ESD pulse has been fully discharged.
Correlated Electron Material (CEM) exhibits an abrupt conductive/insulative state transition arising from electron correlations in the material, rather than from solid state structural phase changes. The transition may be controlled by a voltage and current applied across the material.